The present invention relates to a high beam headlight device for a vehicle comprising a light source and a reflector.
A high beam headlight is known and is described in German Published Patent Application DE 41 00 411 A1. This headlight has a light source and a reflector. The light source has a light emitting body and the reflector has two different parts, by which light issuing from the light emitting body of the light source is reflected differently. The light is reflected by one reflector part as a horizontally scattered beam and by the other reflector part as a concentrated light beam with lesser scatter and longer range. The light beam emitted by the high beam headlight thus has the characteristics of both sufficient horizontal scattering and also sufficient range. The light beam issuing from the headlight is however only a compromise, since these characteristics are not optimum for all traffic, usage and/or weather conditions.